


Número

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Afrodita y Milo reían con cada paso que daban, habían salido del club e iban rumbo al estacionamiento, daban algunos trompicones ya que llevaban algunas copas encima. Acababan de conocerse y después de bailar descaradamente un par de canciones habían decidido "conocerse mejor."





	Número

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfruten este oneshot.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y escribo esto son fines de lucro.

Afrodita y Milo reían con cada paso que daban, habían salido del club e iban rumbo al estacionamiento, daban algunos trompicones ya que llevaban algunas copas encima. Acababan de conocerse y después de bailar descaradamente un par de canciones habían decidido "conocerse mejor."

 

Fueron hacia un rincón poco iluminado donde estaba estacionado un coche que les sirvió para nada curioso, los descubrió en su "socialización".

Milo tomo por la cintura a su amante y lo beso atrayendo su cuerpo hacia sí, sintiendo la excitación de Afrodita a través de la ropa, esto hizo que el joven diera un gemido de anticipación y acercando su propio miembro a la carta del otro se froto sensualmente.

Afrodita bajo una de sus manos de la nuca del chico acariciando el pecho y el abdomen hasta llegar a la zona de sus pantalones donde quiso desabrochar el cinturón, Milo lo detuvo gentilmente apartándolo suavemente.

 

-Espera ... dijo jadeando un poco.

 

El alcalde se desubicó un poco, pero en seguida se refiere a su amante acercarse a su cuerpo, los labios de este besar su cuello, pasar la lengua por su manzana de Adán, mientras que los pies de las manos están debajo de sus hombros la presión hacia abajo, las manos hacia abajo y las apretadas con algo de fuerza, Milo le sonrió pícaramente y bajo su rostro hacia los pantalones blancos que cubría la notoria erección de su amante.

 

Con un movimiento algo torpe debido al alcohol y la calentura, desabrocho el pantalón bajando el zíper descubriendo ante sí unos bóxer blanco entallados los abajo también Ahora tenía el campo libre para tocar ese redondo trasero que llamo su atención nada más verlo pasar ante él. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo apretó de nuevo, Afrodita no pudo reprimir un gemido.

En su campo de visión quedo más cerca, la erección de su amante, unos suaves vellos, color turquesa, asomaban, la tomo entre sus manos y la otra, suaves jaladas, solo para un poco más, su boca es un lametón a la punta , que había comenzado a gotear, Milo saboreo el semen, introdujo el miembro esta vez por entero en su boca y comenzó a hacer movimientos ritmicos, succionando y ayudándose con sus dedos, lamio toda la extensión de suave y ardiente piel, se sentía invadido por ese Sabor y ese olor tan particular de su amante.

 

Afrodita llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico instándolo a un lado, había echado su cabeza hacia atrás y lo había hablado en un idioma que no era Milo. Sentía como la húmeda boca que estaba sufriendo al éxtasis con esos movimientos descartados, que podía escuchar como solía a los demás y que cada uno de ellos tenía ese miembro, ese pequeño descarado estaba disfrutando y eso solo lo calentó más. Levanto la cabeza y luego bajo la mirada, con el chico muy concentrado en lo que hace, con su mano libre lo tomo por la barbilla, instándolo a mirarlo, lo cual hizo. Le lanzo la mirada más cachonda que sabía hacer y Afrodita le sonrió de la forma más perversa que conocía.

 

Sabían que terminaría pronto, los testículos de Afrodita estaban sentados y su miembro se había hinchado más, quiso que Arar Milo, pero este se negó, al final se siente en su boca como las venas se hinchaban más y el semen salió a chorros, intento tragarlo todo, pero un poco salió por la comunidad de sus labios. Afrodita sabia dulce con un pequeño toque salado, casi como una exótica fruta.

 

Sacando un pañuelo limpio que salió de su boca.

 

-¿Quieres continuar? -propuso el mayor.

 

-Claro ...

 

El móvil de Milo sonó.

 

-Disculpa ... -pulso la pantalla para responder- Hola ... si, aquí sigo ... ¿tu dónde estás? Si ... bueno, no sé. Espera, te veo en un momento. -colgó- Han llegado por mi ...

 

-No te preocupes -Afrodita estaba terminando de acomodarse la ropa.

 

-Ey ... ¡Afrodita! -escucho la voz de su amigo.

 

-¿DM?

 

-Si ... Shura y yo de repente ya no te vimos ¿Todo bien? -desde donde estaba parado sería ver Afrodita, quien parecía estar solo.

 

-Sí, todo bien.

 

Milo se miro y saluda a DM con la mano, el hombre sonrió con perspicacia y devolvió el saludo.

 

-Ya nos vamos, Shura acaba de recibir llamada, entra temprano mañana al trabajo, te esperamos dentro.

 

-Bien ...

 

Esperaron a que DM se adelantara y caminaron de nuevo hacia el club.

 

-¿Continuaremos? -pregunto a Milo algo inseguro.

 

-Si tú quieres ...

 

-¡Claro! Sólo arreglare un asunto en la entrada ¿vale?

 

-Bien, estaremos en la barra pagando ... yo pagare lo tuyo, no te preocupes por eso.

 

-Está bien, no tengo cuenta que pagar, todo lo que estaba pidiendo en la barra. - Tropezó en un escalón - creo que no me gusta bajo el alcohol -se echó a reír seguido por Afrodita.

 

Milo camino rumbo a la salida, pero decidió desviarse al baño a lavarse la cara, seguro que notó que tenía estado haciendo travesuras, ya se inventaría algo para zafarse de dar explicaciones.

 

Afrodita, DM y Shura pagaron la cuenta de las bebidas y el estacionamiento, Shura fue por el automóvil, para ir más pronto posible, una última hora para recibir más temprano, Bufete de abogados, sería una larga y pesada mañana.

 

-¿Tu amigo se queda, o se va con nosotros?

 

-Se va.

 

-Mi casa no es un motel, para que te lo sepas.

 

-Pues parece y de mala muerte a los demás -le lanzo una mirada desdeñosa.

 

-Ya, ya perdón. -sonrió.

 

-Está bien, podemos dejar en un motel de camino al departamento.

 

-Vale ... Aunque podría quedar en la sala mientras follan.

 

-Qué lindo de tu parte, pero Shura necesita dormir lo más que pueda.

 

-Te extrañaremos en la cama preciosura -dijo teatralmente.

 

-Lo sé, pero tienes que vivir sin mí una noche.

 

DM recibió un mensaje de Shura.

 

-Ya está en la entrada vámonos.

 

-No veo un Milo ...

 

¿Te dije dónde estaría?

 

-Tenía un asunto que arreglar ...

 

-Vamos a la salida, y vemos si nos encontramos por allí.

 

-Bien.

 

Caminaron por el lugar, pero no vieron a nadie por el lado y en la puerta solo estaba un chico de cabello largo y cara de pocos amigos.

 

-¿Qué pasa chicos? Vámonos. Shura al verlos salir- ¿Y tu amigo?

 

-Quien sabe, quizás se tuvo que ir. Vámonos.

 

-¿Quieres que lo esperemos?

 

-No. Vámonos.

 

No se ha molestado ni se ha molestado en el hecho de que la puerta se haya cerrado, se haya hecho un comentario, no haya sido atacado al mal humor de su amigo.

 

Milo salió del baño y se fue hacia la barra, pero no se encontró con Afrodita o sus amigos y la mesa en donde estaban sentados antes y ya había ocupado por otras personas. Camino hacia la puerta y no los vio, que vio con toda claridad fue a su amigo, que lo había ido a buscar molesto por que salió solo a beber y en día laboral.

 

-Hola…

 

-Vámonos.

 

-Espera ¿no viste salir a tres chicos? En específico a uno de largo cabello color turquesa ... muy lindo.

 

-¿Iba con un chico alto de cabello corto muy serio y con otro con cara de pandillero?

 

-¡Si!

 

-Se hicieron hace unos diez minutos ¿Por qué?

 

-No ... por nada, vámonos. -sonaba decepcionado. _"Debí pedirle su número"_ pensó.

 

A la mañana, Afrodita despertó y se metió a bañar. Recordó un Milo ... a la boca de Milo. _"¿Por qué se había ido así?"._

 

Salió de bañarse con una camisa blanca y unos jeans de mezclilla. Tomo un café con DM y después como no estaba de humor decidió irse a su casa, además de que necesitaba ver que su gato estuviese bien.

 

-Extrañando un amiguito de anoche -pregunto mientras se mira a su amigo ponerse una chaqueta negra.

 

-Algo así ... ¿Nos veremos esta noche?

 

-Yo te llamo, le preguntare a Shura.

 

-Ya debería casarse, ustedes dos.

 

-¿Celoso?

 

-For nothing.

 

Abrió la puerta del departamento.

 

-¿Quieres volver a ese club para ver un nuevo a tu amiguito? Ese ... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

 

-Milo ...

 

-Sí, ese. -hizo un ademan con la mano.

 

-No lo sé ... Nos vemos. -Salió- Debí pedirle su número.

 

-¡Nos vemos!

 

Escucho una voz conocida, levanto la mirada y lo vio delante de él. Ambos se sorprendieron de encontrarse frente a frente.

 

-Milo ...

 

-Ey, te olvidaste esto -un chico de cabello verde salió de Milo y de su móvil.

 

-Gracias ...

 

-Entiendo. -Afrodita camino hacia las escaleras. _"Una aventura de una noche típica. Un asunto que arreglar, claro "._

 

-Espera ... -Milo lo alcanzo, estaban en un cuarto piso- Dame tu número.

 

Afrodita levanto una ceja incrédulo.

 

-No es lo que crees. Es solo un amigo. Me quede con él porque su casa está cerca y usted no tiene suficiente dinero para pagar taxi, ya no tiene servicio en el tren. ¿Vives aquí?

 

-No, es la casa de un amigo -vale, el momento en que el crío decía la verdad- ¿Por qué desapareciste anoche?

 

-No desaparecí, fui al baño a refrescarme un poco y cuando salí ya no estaban. Así que me vine a con Camus. Él tiene el turno vespertino y casi me mata por llamarlo para que fuera a por mí después de su trabajo.

 

El departamento al frente de DM tenía un par de semanas de haber sido ocupado, había estado mucho tiempo vacante y Afrodita había pensado en rentarlo, pero aun así no permitían mascotas y Shura tenía un loro también. El único más solo que el perro era DM.

 

-¿Me darás tú número?

 

Afrodita dicto los dígitos y Milo marco para asegurar que el resto quedase grabado también

 

-Soy Milo Papadopoulos. Y soy enfermero, por cierto. -Afrodita lo miro con asombro, no tenía pinta de enfermero sinceramente.

 

-Afrodita Andersson, profesor de Literatura.

 

-Que sorpresa ... -puso una mano en su barbilla ocultando su sonrisa " _me tire a un profesor"_ \- Salgamos ...

 

-¿Cómo?

 

-Yo te llamo, Profesor Andersson. -Se inclinó y beso esos labios que en la luz del día fueron más hermosos.

 

Afrodita vio al chico dar media vuelta y caminar rumbo a la estación del tren, era más guapo que lo que percibía en el club. Y tenía mejor cuerpo del que recordaba. Vale, el chico le interesaba y no se lo iba a negar. Saldría con él.

 

Afrodita recibió un whatsapp _"Hola"_ sonrió _"nos acabamos de despedir"_ contesto _"Pues ya te extraño, y ahora que tengo tu número aprovechare ..."_

 

 

**Fin.**

 

 

 

**-.-.-.-.-**

 

 

Bonus:

 

Camus se quedó mirando como Milo iba detrás del hombre que reconoció como “el chico lindo de cabello turquesa”.

 

DM abrió la puerta de su departamento cuando escucho varias voces fuera, en especial la de Afrodita.

Vio a su amigo bajar por las escaleras seguido del chico con el que había estado “entretenido“ la noche pasada, al parecer era pequeño el mundo y más la ciudad, venírselo a encontrar justo en su edificio, sonrió. Afrodita se había visto muy interesado en ese muchacho.

 

-Hola –saludo al ver a Camus. No había visto a su vecino desde que se mudase, su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado todo el día, además de que pasaba la mayoría de las noches en el apartamento de Shura, el cual quedaba más cerca de su trabajo en una agencia de publicidad.

 

El chico le regreso el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza _“genial el pandillero es mi vecino…”_

 

 

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, los reviews son bienvenidos.


End file.
